Katara
Katara is a very beautiful human girl from the Avatar Universe and a waterbender. She lost her mother at a young age and thus mentally grew up into a mother role for her brother. They encounter and met Aang frozen in an iceberg who Katara breaks out with her powers. And thus they became friends and after getting more allies such as Toph, Suzi and Zuko (Who Katara had to comes terms with trusting) They defeated the Fire Nation and saved the world from Fire Lord Ozai, Azula and the others. Best Friends: Aang (her love interest/boyfriend and husband in Legend of Korra), Sokka (her brother) Toph, Zuko, Gohan (new love interest/boyfriend), Hiccup, Isabella Garcia Shaprio, Astrid, Worst Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Sari Sumdac, Hama Because the show ended everyone returned to their normal age as did her. She was approached by Twilight and King Julian under Bender's orders being given a offer to join The B Team, as she was the same age she was before hand she accepted the proposal as she has heard about The B Team's adventures and reputation. She met Bender and his other 4 main members and told the robot that she was honored to work for a guy like him and told him she will do anything to assist him and his friends. Totally Mobian Spies Katara is the one of the go away members who is helping Bender against Iron Queen by gathering his info and doing other stuff for him. She and Zuko will assist Bender in his 7th Pure heart. She was supposedly caught by Calamitous but she escaped and met back up with Bender and co to keep her part. She then helps the group take back Amity Park from Calamitous' toybots. Katara then helps her pals take back Calamitous' stolen lab and then Fairy World, after that Katara feels proud of her and her friends success. Katara then goes with her friends to find and help Eddy and his team. Katara then assists her team and Big Boss in taking down The Patriots to give Bender and his boys access to Iron Queen`s top labs The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Katara is set to return to work with Aang, Zuko, Bender and The B Team against Discord and Sigma. She also for the first time works with Aang ever since their adventure together. Like the others she gets along well with the others though she did question Starfire's ideas and even asked Isabella what she thought . Isabella pointed out that Starfire knew what she was doing. Katara also questions her fighting because she has no skill but she is strong. Which Zuko points out as hypocrisy since she is a lot like Starfire as in Katara has a lack of physical skill, is indeed powerful with her powers, has long hair, goes all navel, is very sexy and girly. She helps her friends get the first ring using her wit and her speed. When the crew is separated from each other, Katara helps her friends go through the snowy tundra having had much experience there. Katara then helps in the final battle by taking down Bane and Yakvone Legends of Light and Darkness With Aang and Zuko she is returning to the story to help Bender, Skipper, Axel, Their friends and their former enemies Slade and Anti Cosmo. Alongside Aang she is Hiccup's sixth in command and she gets to Berk somehow along with the others apart from Astrid and Zuko. She sets out with the others to get started and meets with Celes Chere and her other friends who are associated with her friends Skipper, Bender and the others. She meets Sabrina Spellman with her friends as well as the odd yet helpful Captain. Seen next is Katara working with her friends to decipher the location of the final Model A fragment. She, Aang, Hiccup, Zuko, Astrid and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. And Katara is becoming a bit smitten with Gohan this which annoys Aang a bit. She helps the others with figuring it all out, when they're cornered by Shan Yu. Katara is shown to be smitten with Gohan considering his kindness, dorkiness, maturity, muscular build and looks which she tells Balthazar when confronted on it. During the fight, she reluctantly bloodbends the villains which Gohan uses to smash them off. Katara takes cover from the rain with the others and is annoyed with Sliver and Zuko complaining, she tells them she will bend them a lesson. Aang calls her on bloodbending, when Katara tells them that she is willingly going to use her bloodbending powers as Gohan told her that she may have use such powers in necessary situations. She falls asleep due to the sleep spell and they wander to see what's up. They meet Klonoa who joins the team as they help fight Sorrow who is trying to use the dream world as an vessel to spread sorrow throughout the universe. She also bloodbends Tzekel Kan and to some horror she felt good doing it. She investigates the island the girls landed on with her friends. They meet with Salem, Sabrina's pet and he helps them find the 2nd Model L piece. Though she still works with the heroes It's revealed that Katara made a heel turn under Model W's influence and control. Katara bows to her new master Model W and that she will do what Model W says up to and including killing anyone who gets in her way of gathering it's pieces. Katara is given her assignment to do something with Harvey Kingle and Aleu, she also learns of Model W's wanting her all along and she works with Nightmare Rarity. Katara acts as Model W's enforcer as it gives Katara his army and enhanced bloodbending powers to use her mind and ones where she can de-bend someone. With her new powers and army, she goes back to the others unaware of her turning evil and working for Model W. She insists a sample of Harvey and Aleu so they can figure Model W is still in her. Though it's unknown if she herself knows that W is controlling her, she gives the samples of Aleu and Harvey to Model W who creates samples of them and she does into the Digital World while leading a robot army of Model W's. She meets Megabyte and then Wreck It Ralph where the heroes go in to Hexadecimal's castle. Katara waits a bit as she leads the robot army to attack anyone in the castle so she can handle them personally. Katara finds the two and uses her psychic bloodbending to torture Goth and Jenner with it and she seems to like it. Shade and the others call her out on it and after she returns the others get weary of her. Katara then returns with Nightmare Rarity as she watches Dr. Weil return. Weil gives her the order to de-bend the Avatar, Katara is unsure due to his power. Nightmare Rarity assures she can and then afterwards, Katara agrees to de-bend Aang without finding a way for him to do it. Katara is indeed successful and she gets Aang away and de-bends him under Dr. Weil's orders. When Aang asks if she really works with him, she pauses and states yes and then bloodbends Aang. Aang is now heartbroken that his loved one has turned evil and made unable to use the elements or being the avatar for that matter. Katara sees Joker being captured by Slade's forces and reports to Weil, as a result Katara decides to leave the fragments of Model Z (The last one). Katara is spied on by Lizbeth, Hunson, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, Linksano, Pollo and Harvey Finevoice, though she finds them and is ordered by Weil to kill them with Nightmare Rarity. Alucard, Lizbeth and Zero gang up on her and take her down leaving her unconsciousness. She is brought back and interrogated by Scamp and Bender who snap sense into her and she becomes ashamed. She admits that she liked bloodbending and let get to her head. Katara decides to kill Ozai as a result and acts as a partner to Model L alongside Jack Frost. Katara and Zuko go to get Ozai, and Aang shows up where he and Zuko fight. After Ozai is beaten, Katara kills him a.l.a breaking his neck with her bloodbending as she thought energy bending was an ass pull. Katara is one of the 8 Alpha Team members that battles Malefor with Bender and Slade's help. Katara is one of the more angered characters at Sari, after she betrays heroes and Katara swears to make her pay for killing Aang. She has some words with Patch though, who tells her that revenge won't solve anything. She understands this perfectly, but still planned on making Sari pay for what she did. She takes her anger out on Relius Clover alongside her friends while Slade and Bender go after Hazama. After the story, Katara goes through remarkable changes physically and mentally. Katara once again develops an attraction to Gohan who has became mature, confident, manly and closer to her. They act as good friends until Gohan pins her down and admits he likes her, after watching Gohan train, asks him to mold her in the ways of the warrior as she wants to fight hand to hand. Gohan agrees and after a few weeks, Katara has changed a lot and is now a warrior. Katara has now shed her girliness and became a tomboy, she has become much more physical oriented, her voice changed and now Katara is now superhuman with a massive increase in physical strength, fighting skills, speed, athletic, and incredible reflexes, In addition, Katara is now a princess due to something that will be explained LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Katara is called by Protoman to help and she does, she gets complemented for her looks by Dan, Grey and Bond. Protoman offers to introduce the others to her, though she already knows quite a few of them already. Katara decides to be the leader alongside Protoman as a result. Jack asks how is it that she still look the same despite not going through the deager, she explains that Saiyan Blood is responsible as it has a natural ability to slow down aging and in addition to that, the blood made her physical strength, running speed, flexibility and skill increase drastically. With Hotaru and Neyla trying to take them to the slammer, Katara displays her powers to a great degree and which allows her to escape from them. She and the team find themselves in a government office as Cruger called the FBI to find and free the prisoners where they meet Agent Walker and the Striker Force. The Crew all head up to the caverns where Julie Su uses her trackers to find the disco ball though she questions this as how can trackers do that which King Koopa agrees on.Katara and her alpha Team friends go searching for the keys to the disco ball and they are successful.Katara and Jack rush ahead of the heroes and they learn that everyone was slaughtered all along and Dr. Strange states that the villains did it anyway Katara and her buds make it to their next island which is an island of fire where they meet with Loomis who joins with them in which they go looking for their next piece. They end up on running after Loomis senses Myers.Katara shows belief that Kratos has a chance to take down the slasher, and Katara decides to help the team as they go through a painting and they follow Frida who escapes immeditaly from the trap Flame King sets in his hell.Her and Protoman end up getting involved in the mission when Flame King tries to send Suarez to his boss which the two foil in a phase of two battle. They are shokced to learn she did this to test their resolve. WHen hearing of the curse, Cruger inists Strange and Bender to stop him which Katara gets a bit angered as she is there too and just as important. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinster's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinsters of Evil. Katara and the crew of Bender, Strange and their friends follow Rose to Neverland where they are caught and meet Peter Pan who has a hand in the history with Maka, Lizbeth and Boomer. She mediates while he talks to focus her muscles and strength before using her focused power to attack when Discord and Isabella save them. Katara heads to the Friendship kingdom with Cadence helping out and Isabella with Gohan. Where Roll and Bloom are kidnapped leading the others with Hermann to rescue them from the group. She leads the others in while Isabella with Cadence, And The Hunter force with Colress, Wheatlley and Kratos do their own thing. AFter that Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Katara learns of Blue's dream shade poisoning and set out to resolve it which mean a trip to neverland is needed. Pan though puts a stop to that and Kratos decides to kill him, Pan reminds Kratos that he is smarter and stronger than the god and he could render him mortal if he rips his shadow out. She doesn't lose focus and decides to chase after him when he steals Cadence. She helps the team agaisnt Blackgurumon's forces specifically Unalaq and Braniac with Gohan. Future Warfare Katara, age 89, has helped an injured Agent Washington at the base in Paracel Storm. Friends: Aang, Sooka, Toph, Zuko (Once an enemy), Suzi, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django of The Dead, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Obi Wan, Cammy, Gru, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Sandy Cheeks, Asami Sato, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett, Sally Acorn, the B Team, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom,Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx ,Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Megaman. Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Celes Chere, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Klonoa, Salem, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Will Vandom, Suede, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Maktoto, Nostalgia Critic, Marie, Flash Sentry, Kratos, the Striker Force, Renee Walker Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Azula, Hama, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Hazama, Relius, Dr. Weil, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Sinisters of Evil, Mister Sinister, Peter Pan Trivia Like Zuko she has joined The B Team and acts alongside him and the others If Bender and co ever go to the Legend Of Korra Universe she may be experience some shock at seeing her older self Like Zuko she was working secretly under Bender's employ like Jill Valentine katara 5.png 130.jpg katara 1.jpg katara 2.jpg katara 3.jpg katara 4.jpg katara 6.jpg katara 7.jpg katara 8.png katara 9.jpg katara 10.png katara 11.jpg katara 12.jpg katara 13.jpg katara 14.png katara 15.jpg katara 16.png katara 17.jpg katara 18.gif katara 19.jpg katara 20.jpg katara 21.jpg katara 22.jpg katara.jpg 100k.jpg avatar-308-puppet-master-blood-bending-clip.jpg 015.jpg 225.jpg 236.jpg|In Awe with her love's heroic built 360.jpg 364.jpg 388.jpg 393.jpg 414.jpg 418.jpg 473.jpg 621.jpg 638.jpg 694.jpg 744.jpg 836.jpg 595.jpg 608.jpg 610.jpg 014.jpg 045.jpg 050.jpg 053.jpg 085.jpg 160.jpg 171.jpg 185katara.jpg 218.jpg 419kata.jpg 356157_1263069522539_full.jpg Fire_Nation_Katara.png Katara_during_intermission.png katty.jpg katara_makeover_6135.jpg kat.jpg Confident, beautiful and strong 1.jpg 152.jpg 100kat.jpg katara 38.jpg katara 39.jpg katara 40.jpg katara 41.jpg katara 42.jpg katara 43.jpg katara 44.jpg katara 46.png katara 47.png katara 48.png katara 52.jpg Katara 28a.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Universe Category:Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Girly Girl Category:Elementals Category:Goaway Team members Category:Sibling Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar The Last Airbender Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Waterbenders Category:Bloodbenders Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Sixth In Command Category:The Heart Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Aang and Katara Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Mother of Hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Child Soldiers Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Feminists Category:Love Interests of Aang Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Amazons Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Badass Princess Category:Royalty Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Kids who have matured Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Love Interests of Gohan Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Katara and Gohan Category:Healers Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mae Whitman Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Leading Ladies Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:A League Member Category:Character in A League Category:Alliance of Freedom